


Intermezzo

by Morrigan1986



Series: The Other Gods [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A busy year, Bonding, F/M, Gen, Loki finds a home, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan1986/pseuds/Morrigan1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot happens in the two years between Loki's escape and the next time the Avengers see him. Occurs between Prelude and Cat's Paw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

Although Thor and Odin were down in the dungeons minutes after the Chitauri began the attack it was too late.  All that awaited them was the cooling bodies of the dead guards, three very mangled Chitauri warriors and blood, lots of blood  The back wall of the cell had a crack in a spider web  pattern and was covered in blood, blood was splattered around the sell.  While the Asgardians easily established that the mess around the bodies was their own blood, the mess in the cell was Loki’s.  This worried them whoever or whatever took Loki had not been gentle and beyond the mess in the cell there were no other clues as to who or what.  It was if Loki had just been swallowed up by the shadows.

“Go to Midgard and warn your allies, the Avengers, that Loki has escaped.”  Odin commanded.  “They need to be warn in case he tries to conquer Midgard again.”

Thor nodded , he didn’t want to think about the other very real possibility that the Chitauri had taken Loki because they wanted to punish him for his failure to conquer Midgard.  Despite all that had happened between the two he still cared about Loki and he hoped his brother was alright.

“You have got to be kidding!  He’s escaped! Loki’s escaped and you don’t know where he is?  You _lost_ him!” Clint exploded.

Thor frowned this was not going well.  The Avengers were not happy to hear that Loki had vanished. 

Captain Rogers leaned forward “Do you think that he’ll make another play for Earth?” asked getting straight down to business.

Thor shook his head  “I do not know my friends.  The All-father sent me to warn you in case Loki attempts to have his revenge but I must return to Asgard to continue the search.”

Nick Fury nodded his assent for Thor to leave  “Keep us informed of any developments.”

Once Thor had left the remaining Avengers gathered around to discuss this turn of events.  “If Reindeer Games is on the loose then he’s going to come here.  He can’t not come.  He’s got too much ego to let his humiliating defeat go.”  Stark argued thinking back to his thoughts on Loki’s invasion nearly two months earlier.   

“Well I know that I’m looking forward to any attempts that Loki can dish out.” Agent Barton grinned savagely.

The Black Widow leaned forward “SHIELD already has agents run simulations on the most likely scenarios and have increased our surveillance.”

Bruce fidgeted with his glasses “From the data collected from previous encounters, there are a few energy readings that could be scanned for that might give us an indication of where Loki is.”  

“Whatever happens we’ll be ready.” Stark proclaimed confidently.


	2. Recovery

After Loki’s escape he drifted in and out of consciousness for days as the head wound he sustained in the fight.  He vaguely remembered Regan dabbing the gash with something.  The bed was his whole world for those first few weeks but he was sitting up now and he had recovered.

Loki awoke to the sound of the contents a huge iron kettle being emptied into a large tub.  He opened his eyes.  The servant bowed quickly and exited the room.  Next to the fire sat a large tub filled with steaming scented water with all the accoutrements for a bath. He took this as his cue to wake up.

Loki was in the midst of stepping into the bath when the door opened again.  He froze, one leg hovering in the air.  He struggled to keep his balance.  Reagan smiled at him as she closed the door shut behind her “I’m sorry I’m late.  I found you some clothes.  You should really get into that bath before the water cools.”  He still did not move.  She placed the pile of clothes down next to the towels warming by the fire.  She gave him a bit of look “Are you going to get in or not?  Fine I’ll turn around if you are going to be all funny about it.” She turned and faced to opposite wall.  He quickly sat down in the warm water feeling distinctly uncomfortable.  She bustled around the room  as he cleaned himself up.  “Here let me wash your hair.”  She knelt down behind him.  He leaned his head back and relaxed into her touch.  She ran her fingers through his hair, using magic to shorten his hair back to his previous length. 

As Loki dressed in the clothes Reagan had brought he couldn’t help but think “Where did you get these clothes?” deep in the pit of his stomach he really didn’t want to hear the answer.  _This is where I find out she has a boyfriend or a husband and my feelings for her are not returned_.

 She gave him a cursory glance.  “I asked my brother Al for some clothes.” She gave him another look “Did you think that I’d give you my ex’s clothes? That would be kinda weird.”

“That implies there are exes in order for there to be potential clothes for me to wear.”  Curiosity bled through his response belying his nonchalant tone.

Reagan broke into a sly grin “Wouldn’t you like to know.”


	3. Science Bros.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further “I don’t know, Tony just because things worked out last time doesn’t mean that something won’t happen.” He began to pack up his meagre supplies.  He had set up shop as a local doctor in a remote mining town.  It was mostly broken bones and minor cuts or other minor ailments.  It was nice: it was uncomplicated, the people were friendly and the higher standard of living was a definite plus.  Now Tony was here trying to get him leave it all.  

 “All I’m saying is that you should come.  The tower is being rebuilt for the team.  You’ll have your one lab, it’ll be peaceful, no more running around.  Come on you’ll love it.” Tony cajoled.  He had travelled half way around the world to the Australian outback in order to convince Bruce to come back to New York.  After the Battle of Manhattan Bruce had decided to go back into hiding than risk something happening in a populated area, or for SHIELD to change their minds.   Tony thought this was foolish.  Bruce should be with the rest of the Avengers and should definitely be in a lab furthering scientific research.  Tony was not leaving without Bruce.  “Don’t you miss the fun and excitement of new discoveries?  That burning desire to know? To understand?  You can’t tell me you don’t miss it?” he poked around the dingy surroundings that Bruce had selected before spinning around firmly gesturing with his outstretched hand.  “Come on we went through this all before back on the Hellicarrier.  You suited up with the rest of us.  You’re one of the good guys.  You need to be in New York, with the rest of us.”

Bruce shook his head trying to ignore Tony.  “No I’m much safe, _everyone_ is much safer with me here. I’m not coming.”

Bruce wiped a hand across his face “How did you manage to talk me into this?” asked rhetorically.  He and Tony stood in the middle of one of the newly constructed labs in what was to become Avengers Tower.  Tony just gave him a smug smirk.  “Well it certainly looks a lot better than last time.”


End file.
